weekyle15s_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi
Takeshi also known as Tiger Claw was the second in command of the Foot Clan and is the real father of Kyle. Appearance Tiger Claw is a muscular humanoid tiger, but with his tail having been cut off by Alopex. His outfit has somewhat of a commando/bounty hunter look, consisting of light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and brown shirt vest over it, a double chain bullet bandolier with a jetpack, a blue scarf around his neck, a double chain bullet belt around his waist, and brown pants with pouches for his pistols on his thighs and belted bottoms that stop at his ankles. During the events of The Wrath of Tiger Claw, Tiger Claw wears an eye patch over his left eye and his right ear is slightly damaged. Personality As befits a tiger, Tiger Claw is aggressive and ferocious, as well as vengeful and a good hunter. And like the best of assassins he is relentless and cruel. Brutality is second nature to him. But he respects other warriors like Rahzar and his employers like Shredder but he does care for his son Kyle and his wife Alopex. Powers, Skills and Abilities He has the strength, speed, and acrobatic of a tiger as well as razor sharp claws and sharp teeth (though he could well be stronger than a normal one). * Acrobatics: He seems to have very flexible skills that he may have learned from other acrobats during his circus days. * Savage Might and Fighting Skills: He is a very skilled and powerful fighter for Shredder as he was able to escape the Kraathatrogon, fight off an army of Kraang, and defeat the Turtles. He proved himself a formidable opponent for Splinter, although the more experienced fighter clearly had a slight upper hand. * Enhanced Senses: His sense of smell is even greater that of Rahzar. He was able track down his enemy from further away. He can hear a mouse skittering around in an alleyway from far distance. * Enhanced Strength: It is mentioned that he is three times stronger than Donatello. He has shown his strength was able to hold his own battle against the Turtles in The Wrath of Tiger Claw. Also he was able to throw Leo weight to April's building and bend a steel bar with his hands. He can also jump high enough to land on the window. ◾Enhanced Speed and Agility Due to his mutant form Tiger Claw is very fast and and agile as he was able to avoid Raph's attacks. Karai was also faced a difficulty keeping up with him. * Intelligence and Communication: He seems to have his intelligence as human and has retained despite his mutation, since he is shown to know why Shredder wants him to work with Karai because she knows where they are but she didn't figure it out. As he was able to figure ways to win against his opponents as he was able to make them call Master Splinter. He is able to speak perfectly and can still roar and growl while talking. * Stamina and Endurance: His stamina is not yet shown to be exhausted to fight at all since he was facing the Turtles. He also said that he face the army of Kraang to escape their home. His muscular body is able to take the attacks Karai as shown no sign that he was in pain from her. Weapons * Machete * Laser Blaster * Ice Blaster * Rifle * Jet Pack Family * Unnamed Parents (Deceased) * Ayako (Sister) * Janis (Wife) * Kyle (Son) Voice Actor Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Tigers Category:Mutants Category:Second In Commands Category:Leaders Category:Brothers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Reformed Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes